Robin Hood (postać)
thumbnail|right|220px|Pomnik poświęcony pamięci Robin Hooda na zamku [[Nottingham]] Robin Hood – bohater średniowiecznych angielskich legend ludowych, którego faktyczne istnienie nie zostało potwierdzone przez źródła historyczne. Legenda Podania głoszą, że wraz z kompanami zamieszkiwał w lesie Sherwood i walczył przeciw despotycznemu szeryfowi z Nottingham, Robertowi de Rainault. W większości legend o Robin Hoodzie jest on ułaskawiany przez powracającego do ojczyzny po długiej nieobecności króla Ryszarda Lwie Serce. Według różnych wersji opowieści o Robin Hoodzie w skład jego drużyny wchodzili m.in.: Lady Marion, Mały John, brat Tuck, Will Stutley Allan z Doliny oraz Will Szkarłatny. Teorie historyczne Opowieści o Robin Hoodzie znane są od ponad 600 latEncyklopedia pytań i odpowiedzi (Brian Williams).. Za najbardziej prawdopodobny pierwowzór Robin Hooda uznaje się Robin Hode’a, dzierżawcę u arcybiskupa Yorku, wyjętego spod prawa w 1225 r. Według źródeł literackich z XIV-XVI wieku, świetny łucznik, który przewodził grupie ludzi wyjętych spod prawa i ukrywających się w lasach hrabstw Yorkshire i Nottinghamshire (zwłaszcza w lesie Sherwood) . Sławę miała mu przynieść walka w obronie biednych i uciśnionych, którym rozdawał dobra zrabowane w czasie napadów na zamki i klasztory. Niektórzy uważają, że mógł być Sasem, który stracił swoje ziemie po najeździe Normanów 1066 roku. Niewykluczone też, że na legendę o Robin Hoodzie złożyło się życie dwóch lub więcej banitów. Historyczny pierwowzór Robin Hooda był świetnym łucznikiem, a jego oryginalny łuk i dwie dobrze zachowane strzały można obecnie oglądać w muzeum na zamku Nottingham. Robin Hood w kulturze Utwory o Robin Hoodzie oraz prace historyczne na jego temat liczą na całym świecie przeszło 750 pozycji, np. A Lytell Geste of Robyn Hode z 1510 roku, powieść Ivanhoe Waltera Scotta z 1819 roku (wydanie polskie 1821) i wiele innych. Jednak za najsłynniejszą, „wzorcową” uchodzi powieściowa adaptacja legend o Robin Hoodzie dokonana przez Howarda Pyle (Wesołe przygody Robin Hooda). Powieściowe przygody Robin Hooda stały się tematem licznych ekranizacji filmowych: np. film w reżyserii Douglasa Fairbanksa Starszego z 1922 roku lub film z Errolem Flynnem w roli głównej z 1938 roku (sparodiowany później przez Mela Brooksa w komedii Robin Hood: Faceci w rajtuzach w 1993 roku). Powstało też sporo i wciąż powstają nowe filmy oparte na ogólnym schemacie przygód banity z Sherwood, także np. filmy rysunkowe Walta Disneya oraz utwory muzyczne (muzyka i piosenki do serialu Robin z Sherwood, skomponowane przez irlandzki zespół Clannad i wydane na płycie Legend). Temat „Robin Hood” ma wiele odwołań w kulturze masowej, zabawach dziecięcych, strojach karnawałowych itd. Imieniem Robin Hooda nazwano kilka miejsc w północnej Anglii. Filmy i seriale powstałe na motywach legend o Robin Hoodzie Dostępne w języku polskim utwory literackie powstałe na motywach legend o Robin Hoodzie * Ivanhoe – powieść Waltera Scotta z 1819 roku * Wesołe przygody Robin Hooda (od kilkunastu lat występuje też jako Robin Hood) – powieść Howarda Pyle’a z 1883 r. * Robin Hood (Bows against the barons) – powieść Geoffreya Trease’a z 1934 r. * Robin Hood – powieść Tadeusza Kraszewskiego z 1949 r. * Robin Hood z zielonego lasu – powieść Rogera Lancelyna Greena z 1956 r. * Ojciec Chrzestny z Sherwood – powieść Angusa Donalda * Krzyżowiec z Sherwood – powieść Angusa Donalda * Robin Hood – powieść Davida B.Coe z 2010 r., na podstawie scenariusza filmu z Russellem Crowe'em w roli tytułowej. Gry komputerowe * Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood * Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown * Robin Hood: The Secrets of Sherwood Forest * Defender of the Crown * Robin of the Wood Kategoria:Postacie z legend Kategoria:Postacie z Robin Hooda Kategoria:Brytyjscy łucznicy Kategoria:Średniowieczne legendy Kategoria:Postacie z angielskich utworów literackich Kategoria:Postacie z filmów przygodowych Kategoria:Postacie z adaptacji filmowych